Downtown Felines
Downtown Felines is a American adult drama animated series created by Roni K. The series follows the adventures of two cats, Layla, a mischievous but good-natured pink cat; and Blake, a short-tempered and psycho green cat. The series will be premiered in 2020. Plot Homeless Cats stuck in an abandoned city named Katzberg, finding ways of escaping reality through hell and causing chaos and mischief when they find their past mistakes and families being rumored to be lies or banishment. (Main Protagonist) Blake, has finally arrived in the area in which his owner dropped him off and left him at. where no other feline would want to be in. Suddenly he encounters a reckless cat named Layla who had been stuck with her ex boyfriend and gotten kicked out after excessive abuse and toxic arguments, it's up to Layla and Blake to discover the mysteries and secrets behind the abandoned city, and meeting new felines along the way. Characters Main *'Layla P. Shampton' *'Blake J. Lenner' *'Parry L. Waltz' *'Lucy E. Amber' *'Belle T. Fearly' *'Elly R. Nelly' *'Mia B. Gimpy' *'Fester D. Clinton' * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes *'Welcome to Katzberg - '''After months of being held hostage with a gang of wild felines, Layla has the courage to stand up for herself and is waiting for a new feline in town to arrive in Katzberg. that feline being Blake, a newcomer who hates being with others that he doesn't know and isn't capable of how to take the risks of life and knowing how it works. with lots' of exploration, he encounters Layla into which things don't go too well for both of them. when agreeing to sticking together; Layla remembers her past and realized that how she lived, wasn't the same way with how she sees it in her eyes. *'Rise of the KlawKatz - 'when they realized Layla was gone from their crib, they know it's time for them to hunt her down. Layla and Blake start to find answers from others to know where they'll live. Luckily, they get introduced to Parry; one who suffers from schizophrenia but is capable of memorizing things that traumatized him, nobody believes him, but once things start going in depth. they will soon realize what he has been through. when the KlawKatz arrive, it'll be time to start causing havoc. what they then saw the truth within the city was with all of everyone feeling depressed and suicidal, while some acted like complete lunatics. *'To Hell With It - '''after the big breakout, Layla & Blake soon realize the rumors that every feline was talking about, in which the abandoned factory was then last seen. "Hairball Industries." when they go through the building, they soon discover the portal to hell in which they meet Lucy & Belle "The Demon Sisters". they were once residents of Katzberg until they were once tortured by atheists and were summoned by the satanic ritual that is what transported them through hell. Layla & Blake fight their way out of hell and stopped the hatred that was once spreading through a partial area of Katzberg. * * * * * * * * * * * Troubled Development History (2015-2019) The Series debuted online, November 4th 2016. and the creation of the series earliest concept was made somewhere Early 2015. Roni began the characters by having inspiration from Early 90s-2000s cartoons. He Was Mostly getting negative feedback and criticism for having his characters being too similar to Jack C.'s Cancelled Web Series "Doodle Toons". and changed them completely from what we know them today, in Late 2017 to Early 2018. Production Began of Late 2016, the first thing regarding an animated project from the creator was with the first "unofficial" and "Cancelled" Christmas Special titled "Layla & Blake in: A Purr-fect Christmas". the process of the special itself was 85% Completed until on December 15th on the same year. Roni's PC managed to not let him access into his profile and most likely was not able to get into his desktop in which the special was likely forgotten and was never talked about ever again. Downtown Felines was the canon name for Layla & Blake as of which roni wanted to have the series be Original and a Concept that nobody else has seem to done at the time. having characters as cats, as well as other animals be interacting and having the series mostly having it be a "Crime Solving" and Action Packed Cartoon. However, Roni has cancelled it numerous of times and even tried as hard as to being it called a "failure process in the making." since everything he sees or does will make him want to have the project scrapped entirely. as much as his series isn't having as much recognition and attention as "Hazbin Hotel" is, he is still wanting to compete his series into being the "Next Big Hit" and wanting this series to making him redeem himself for the better. Trivia the series was originally going to be a concept regarding one male feline being sent to a neighborhood full of female felines, but that idea was entirely scrapped due to it being "unworthy and unappealing" to the eyes with it's synopsis. Blake's original voice actor (Jaden Callahan) was working for Roni at the time (when production started on the christmas special) and even admitted to saying that he hated DownTown Felines, because many were saying that it was a blatant ripoff of "Doodle Toons" and he only participated because he wanted to help out just to be nice. soonly afterwards, he was retired and is still needing to find a new voice actor.